Acting on Impulse part 3
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Warning, there is a sex scene between Alvin and Simon. Please review. Cartoon version


_**Here it is, Acting on Impulse part 3. I suggest reading part one and two before this one. It starts of right where part two ends. There is a sex scene between Alvin and Simon, it's my longest one-shot ever. I hope you enjoy it, please review for me!**_

_**-BrittanySeville18  
**_

* * *

As soon as Alvin closed Simon's door, his mind went haywire. What did he just do! His body was numb from the shock of it. He couldn't think straight due to his scrambled thoughts. It was hearing the front door open and then close that made Alvin jump. He looked from his bedroom door, to the staircase. He wanted to go and help Dave and Theodore, but he knew he was way too distracted to be much help.

So his room it was. He went in and shut his door gently. With a sigh, he plopped onto his bed and kicked his shoes off. Closing his eyes, he subconsciously licked his lips, tasting Simon there. He couldn't understand it. He didn't know what came over him. He knew he had done it with Simon's best intentions. He knew deep down Simon wanted him to do it. But what was the most confusing of all was why had he liked it? Why did he enjoy kissing his younger brother? Was it the knowledge that his brother was slightly attracted to him? Were the feelings hidden the whole time? There were so many questions, so many thoughts... and Alvin was not in the mood to mull them over. He turned onto his left side and closed his eyes. Maybe some sleep would help.

* * *

Simon entered the kitchen at Dave's call. "Thanks for helping, Simon. I tried calling Alvin, I guess he's asleep." Dave said as he put some of the extra food up and arranged everything on the counter that was going into that evening's dinner.

"No problem, Dave. I had nothing else to do." Simon said as he helped Theodore with a pot of water, setting it on the stove and turning the heat to 375 degrees.

"Dave, don't you have to work later?" Theodore asked, getting the food ready while the water boiled. Dave checked the time.

"I do, Theodore. But I have time to help cook and eat with my boys." Dave said with a smile. Simon and Theodore returned the gesture before each of them did their own thing for dinner.

As he absently began cutting the carrots, Simon's mind drifted. _I know better than to assume he had any real emotion in the action... But I can't help but wonder..._

"Simon." Said Chipmunk jumped and nearly stabbed his hand with the knife he had been using_. _His heart racing for a reason he wasn't sure of, he looked into his baby brother's green eyes. "Be careful!" Theodore scolded with worry when he noticed what had almost taken place.

"I know, Teddy. I'm sorry." Simon said gently when his heart calmed. Theodore nodded.

"I need the carrots now, can you bring them over and put them into the steamer?" Theodore asked, stirring the contents he had put into the pot while Simon was cutting the carrots.

Nodding, Simon scooped the carrots into a bowl and went over to where Dave was at and dumped the vegetables into the steamer, putting the lid on afterward.

"You seem spacey, Simon. Something bothering you?" Dave asked as Simon washed the bowl out and put it into the dish-rack.

"No, just been a long day. That's all." Simon answered, facing Dave while drying his hands. Dave eyed him skeptically, but nodded all the same and resumed his portion of the cooking. Simon looked at them both. "Do you guys need anymore help?"

"No, we've got it from here, Simon." Theodore said. Simon looked to Dave.

"Go on and get some rest, we'll call you and Alvin when dinner's done." Dave said. With a sigh and defeated nod, Simon left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. He went into his room and shut his door gently.

* * *

Alvin sighed as he opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep... His mind wouldn't let him. He knew he wouldn't be able to really focus on anything until he either sorted it out himself, or talked to Simon about it. He wasn't willing to do either.

Turning onto his back, he stared at the ceiling. _Could it be... that deep down, I like Simon like he likes me after all? It sounds right, but at the same time, so wrong. I can't understand it. He's my brother. _

_**But you want it to be more than that. **_A voice in the back of Alvin's mind said. Alvin's eyes widened and his heart started pounding.

_No... I don't... _Alvin told himself. _Tried_ telling the voice in his mind.

**_Yes, you do. You want Simon in more than a brotherly way. _**The voice in the back of his mind was confident.

_No I don't... It's wrong. What about Eleanor? And Brittany? _Alvin retorted, his heart pounding so hard he could hear it.

**_Simon doesn't have that 'spark' with Brittany like he has with you. Simon doesn't like girls. _**His mind stated.

_B-but I still like Eleanor...! I still like girls! _Alvin felt himself flushing, realizing he was arguing with himself.

_**You like Eleanor? I thought you loved her. When did that change? **_His mind taunted, catching on to where he had made an error in his thought.

Alvin's breath caught and he remained silent.

_**You could be bisexual, **_his mind continued, _**it is possible. **_

Bisexual? Liking both guys _and_ girls? Alvin couldn't fully come to terms with this new information. _Bi...sexual? _

_**Yes, bisexual. And just like you want something more with Simon. Something much more intimate, so does he. More than even he knows. **_Alvin remained silent, shocked. His mind was quiet as well. No more knowledge and information for Alvin to accept. It had said all that was needed for Alvin. Now all he had to do was talk to Simon.

Fifteen minutes later, Alvin was called down for dinner. Almost trance-like, Alvin got out a bed and left his room, not seeing his younger brother come out as well.

Simon flushed slightly when he saw Alvin go downstairs and followed suit. _Alvin looks mentally lost,_ Simon observed.

Dinner was quiet, everyone at the table thinking their own thoughts and not really taking notice to much else.

Alvin was still digesting all his new-found information. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense and the more he was relaxed with it. He wasn't thinking more on what his sexuality was, he was trying to figure out what to do about himself and Simon. Lifting his gaze to look at his thoughtful younger sibling, he knew whatever he did, he would have to do it soon... and by soon, he meant _tonight_.

Simon sensed a gaze on him and briefly met blue eyes. In that second, Simon knew something had changed in Alvin. The mere thought of it sent chills through Simon's core. Was it positive or negative, he was unsure. All he knew was the look in his eyes had been almost... _ predatory_. Simon shook the thought away, he knew he was being hopeful. He knew he wanted Alvin, had come to grips with it while he had been thinking in his room.

But actually _having_ him? The thought was as crazy as well as too good to be true. Right? Still, that look in Alvin's eyes hadn't been imagined. He knew what he saw. And he knew Alvin had wanted for him to see it.

What was going on? Where was this leading? Simon didn't know. All he knew, was that he was in for a crazy ride.

* * *

After dinner, Dave changed and left for his night shift to catch up on some work he had fallen behind on. "Behave," was his good-bye to Alvin with a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah." Alvin had retorted, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. When Dave left, a mischievous glisten rose to Alvin's eyes. With his mental issues now officially worked out, all he had to do was 'talk' to Simon. He had never been more eager to 'talk' to his younger sibling before. Maybe its because the form of conversation he was intending to use was one beyond all words could match up to.

Deciding not to think too much on it, he went upstairs and into Theodore's room. His baby brother was content with reading and munching on doughnuts and cookies. "Hey Theo," Alvin said so his brother knew he was in the room.

Doughnut halfway to his mouth, Theodore averted only his eyes towards Alvin. "Hey Alvin," Theodore replied and then with a slightly suspicious tone he added, "you seem calm."

Alvin fought the urge to arch his eyebrow and settled with a gentle smile. "I am. So, not going out tonight?" Theodore bit down on the doughnut, sitting up more. Once he swallowed the bite, he answered Alvin's question.

"Nope. The girls are at some slumber party. So I'm staying home tonight." Theodore answered, going back to his book. It was a Chef book.

Alvin drank in this information, and instantly, he used it to his advantage. "Alright." Stepping out, Alvin closed Theodore's door most of the way before going over to Simon's. He couldn't believe the day he'd had. So much has taken place in only a few hours. _And now, _Alvin thought as he knocked on Simon's door. _A lot more is about to take place. _

"Who is it?" came Simon's muffled response. Alvin huffed, rolling his eyes.

"It's Alvin." Alvin replied. He folded his arms over his chest and tapped his left foot lightly, waiting either for a response or for the door to open. He heard movement and the door opened, revealing Simon.

"Yes Alvin?" Simon asked somewhat nonchalantly. Alvin arched an eyebrow.

"May I come in?" He asked. Simon's eyes shifted in thought. "I just wanna..._talk._" Alvin reassured with a, dare Simon think it, _seductive_ tone.

"Uh..." Simon staggered slightly with his words, feeling a blush spill over his cheeks. "A-about what?"

Alvin pushed on the door, gently forcing Simon to move back and he entered his brother's room, shutting the door behind him. Simon backed up a few feet, unsure on what was going and not sure if he should be frightened or excited. "About what happened today."

Simon bit his lower lip and struggled not to blush. "O-oh?" Alvin smirked at Simon's sudden nervousness. He stepped towards his brother, sensing that Simon was about to step back and stopped the action by grabbing his brother's waist. Simon's breath caught and he met Alvin's eyes.

Keeping one hand around Simon's waist, Alvin used the other to ease his brother against the wall. Simon tensed instantly, his heart going haywire. "I have a lot to say about that, Simon." Alvin said gently, the hand around Simon's waist moving to the small of his back.

"Y-you do?" Simon barely got out, feeling Alvin's form, flush against his, glide up his as the shorter sibling stood onto his toes.

"Yeah," Alvin breathed out, his warm breath on Simon's lips. Simon's eyes closed half way and Alvin smiled. "And here's part of what I have to say." With that, Alvin closed the distance between their lips. Simon kissed back, resting his hands on Alvin's upper arms and tilting his head to the side.

Their lips moved in a rhythm that the brothers somehow knew instinctively. A light grazing of something wet on Simon's lips made the younger Chipmunk gasp, letting the item into his mouth. Moaning lightly, Simon arched slightly against Alvin's body, which was keeping him pinned to the wall. This was fine for Simon, considering the fact that his knees had gone weak the minute Alvin kissed him.

_God how I want him..._ Simon thought as he allowed his tongue, with much coaxing from Alvin's, to play with his brother's. He hoped that somehow Alvin knew that he wanted him. That the bond of being a set of triplets would somehow help him to share his feelings with his older brother.

Alvin could feel it. He could feel Simon's desire. His lust and need. He knew what he wanted. He knew that he wasn't going to leave this room until he had doused every last bit of Simon's desire for him... even if it's only the desire he was experiencing for tonight.

Pulling back from the kiss, both were breathless and flushed. Alvin kept his lips busy with Simon's neck, trailing a path a fire along his brother's fur and skin. "I feel it..." Alvin whispered breathlessly into Simon's ear. Simon shivered violently at both the words and the action.

"Good..." Simon breathed back, arching as Alvin's hand slid under his shirt, caressing the warm flesh that lay hidden under the fabric. Simon cupped the back of Alvin's head as he began sucking on his pulse. Eyes closed, Simon leaned into the action, getting more and more turned on by his brother each second.

A silent, inaudible sigh escaped Simon's mouth when Alvin pulled up, having left a distinct mark on his brother's neck. Lowering himself firmly onto his feet, Alvin met hazy gray eyes. Simon's breathing was slightly labored, his cheeks nearly matching Alvin's signature color. "Do you want me to take care of you?" Alvin asked, both his hands now currently under Simon's shirt, his fingers barely grazing his brother's sides as he slid them up and down slowly.

Simon arched slightly, his answer to Alvin's question was a kiss to his lips. Pulling up, he whispered, "I think it's more of a need..." Alvin smiled, his hands tracing over the developing muscles along Simon's stomach.

"You need me to take care of you." Alvin whispered thoughtfully, his eyes glowing with mischief. "Well, that depends..." Simon gasped as Alvin's hands grazed his nipples, before resting on his shoulders.

"O-on what?" Simon asked breathlessly. Alvin smirked, removing the shirt from Simon's body before Simon even knew what was happening.

"On whether or not you can handle me." Alvin said, his tone taunting, teasing and seductive. Simon's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I can handle you," Simon stated, instantly defensive. Alvin chuckled, and it took all of Simon's willpower to not shudder.

"Yeah, sure." Alvin said, clearly not buying it. "You can barely control your blushing." Simon flushed deeper, hating that Alvin was enjoying the control he had on him.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Simon snapped, growing irritated, his body's previous pleasure diminishing as anger took it's place. Alvin arched an eyebrow, feeling Simon's body transitioning, but he wasn't concerned, he could easily remedy the situation. When he felt like it, of course.

"If you can't control something simple, like _blushing_. How can you expect to control yourself around me?" Alvin asked, still smirking. Simon glared at his brother, face red with embarrassment and anger.

Before he could retort, Alvin kissed him once more. Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Simon was coaxed into returning the kiss. Closing his eyes, Simon leaned into the kiss, still annoyed with Alvin, but steadily letting it go.

Alvin broke the kiss, leaning down slightly and sucking on a soft nipple, easily coaxing it into an erect nub. Simon inhaled sharply, whimpering lightly. Alvin caught the sound, switching to the other. _I guess this area is a little sensitive..._ Alvin realized, smirking mentally. With that new-found realization, he sucked a little harder. Simon's back arched and he clutched Alvin's shoulders.

Alvin chuckled against Simon as he pulled up. His brother had reverted back to the state he had been in before the little debate they'd just had. "Now, instead of arguing," Alvin began, guiding Simon from the wall and over to his bed. "Let's see from first-hand experience."

Simon was gently pushed onto his bed and Alvin climbed on top of his form. Gray eyes watched Alvin as he removed his red shirt. Naturally, Alvin had more definition than Simon did, considering he was much more physically active.

Never had Simon imagined that seeing his brother shirtless would excite him. He could feel himself being aroused further just by the sight, and the tightness of his jeans was making it slightly more painful than it should be.

Alvin smiled down at his brother, sensing a spike in Simon's desire. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss to his neck, directly over the hickey he had left. Simon inhaled sharply, the action exciting him further. Alvin's hands on Simon's chest prevented him from arching his back. Simon guided Alvin's lips from his neck and to his own, kissing him.

Simon's eyes shot open when Alvin shifted and there was an intense friction as Alvin's arousal ground against his own. Simon gasped into the action, reflex making him buck back. Alvin's breath caught at the unexpected response and he bucked again. Simon moaned, breaking the kiss and meeting Alvin's eyes.

"Stop that..." Simon said breathlessly. Alvin arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked with a knowing smirk. Simon furrowed his eyebrows, not in the mood for Alvin's stubbornness.

"Please, just _don't_." Simon replied. Alvin sighed gently and nuzzled Simon's neck, purposely grazing the mark on his neck. Simon arched his back once more, a silent breath leaving his mouth.

"You want me to get right to the point, don't you?" Alvin asked in a husky tone in Simon's ear. Simon's cherry-stained cheeks managed to flush more at Alvin's statement. He switched to the other ear. "You don't want foreplay, do you?" Alvin lifted his face and met Simon's eyes. "You have no patience, do you?"

"..." Simon tried to reply, but he couldn't. He hadn't realized that was what was bothering him. But it made sense, he wanted Alvin to be straightforward. To get to the point. This impatience was unlike Simon.

"If you don't tell me, how can I do what you want?" Alvin asked, his hands on Simon's waist, inching their way towards the button and zipper.

"Since when did you ever really care what I wanted?" Simon asked, a smile on his face. Alvin blanched for a second before his smirk returned.

"Good point. But seeing as how my goal is to give you what you want, I think knowing what that is makes a difference." Alvin retorted, absently playing with the zipper on his brother's jeans.

Simon struggled to control his breathing which had suddenly become labored as Alvin was very close to releasing his throbbing erection. Alvin smirked at this.

"Is that what you want? You want this out?" Alvin asked, gently rubbing the bulge hidden by Simon's clothing. The pleasure caused by the simple action made Simon moan, bucking to get a firmer feel.

"Please Alvin... stop teasing me..." Simon whimpered softly. Alvin's eyes lit up mischievously, but he humored his brother and got to work on removing his brother's jeans and then his own.

"There, all better?" Alvin asked seductively. Simon rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

"Not really." He replied. Alvin chuckled and kissed him. Teasing was one of Alvin's plans, but he knew a better way to do that. So, he did his brother and himself a favor, and removed the final layer of clothing from their bodies.

Breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on Simon's, Alvin wrapped his hand around Simon's erection. The reaction was instant as Simon's breath caught and he bucked his hips. Alvin smiled, locking eyes with Simon. "Is this what you wanted?" Alvin asked, pumping Simon once. Simon moaned, bucking in response. Alvin sat back, pinning Simon's legs down with his knees.

Simon clutched the sheets under his hands as Alvin slowly began to pump his erection. Gasping, Simon attempted to buck, but Alvin's weight on hit lower body prevented the action. "Alvin..." He breathed out. Alvin smiled, knowing what he was trying to say. He increased his speed slightly, still debating if he wanted to make Simon come now or later.

Later seemed like a better idea. So for the time being, he decided to be open-minded and not tease his brother for the moment. His pumps increased in speed, causing the younger sibling to moan and arch his back. "Let me know when you're close, Simon. Alright?" Alvin asked, getting an idea. Simon's response was a silent nod of his head. Alvin smiled, loving the fact that he could please his brother so well.

A coil of heat formed in the pit of Simon's stomach, his breathing growing labored. He closed his eyes, willing it away so he could enjoy it for a bit longer. His body ignored the will much to his dismay.

Before he could tell Alvin, the actions stopped, which caught him off guard. He opened his eyes and met blue eyes. "Alvin?" Alvin smirked, pecking his lips.

"If I let you come now, what fun would that be?" He answered his unspoken question. Simon blinked in confusion as Alvin leaned in and placed chaste kisses along his neck and on his mark. Simon's breath hitched and he gave him better access. It occurred to Alvin that Simon's hickey was a severe sweet spot. It was either the placement of the mark, or the sensitivity it brought. He would bring it into play later, when it was necessary.

Pulling back, he met Simon's eyes. "I know you have the proper material for me to use, right?" Simon caught on instantly, blushing as he nodded. "Is it in your nightstand?" Simon nodded once more.

Alvin reached over, opening the drawer and rummaging through until he found what he was looking for. He played with it, smirking as he locked onto hazy gray eyes.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Alvin asked. Simon let out a breath.

"We'll see, remember?" Simon replied. Alvin nodded. With that, he opened the small jar and coated three of his fingers generously. Simon watched him, feeling his heart speed up. Was he really going to do this? He answered his own question. Yes.

Their eyes locked. "Relax." Alvin said. Simon tightened his hold on the sheets and nodded. Alvin then eased one of his fingers inside of Simon. Simon gasped, tensing instantly. It wasn't painful, more uncomfortable. Alvin arched an eyebrow at the sudden tension, but smiled all the same and sought to ease Simon's mind by pressing his lips to his, hoping to distract him.

It worked, Simon's tension leaving for the moment. Alvin then inserted another finger and began a scissoring motion, attempting to stretch and loosen Simon up. "Alvin..." Simon whispered against Alvin's lips. Alvin shushed him, deepening their kiss while adding the third and final finger. He began pumping them, feeling Simon arch in response and swallowing his moan.

Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled him and watched his face as he kept pumping his fingers in and out. He was searching for something, that one spot. His middle finger grazed something, causing Simon's eyes to shoot open and his back arched, Alvin muffling his cry of passion with their kiss.

_Found it._ Alvin thought with a mental smirk. He broke the kiss gently, wanting to see what attacking this spot can do to his younger sibling.

Simon struggled to catch his breath, feeling his erection throbbing with the new-found pleasure being given to him. "Alvin..." he breathed out. Alvin smirked, continuing the pumps, deliberately hitting his prostate.

"I don't think I have to ask if you like it or not." Alvin said lowly. He removed his fingers, getting a soft whimper from his brother. Alvin got to work coating his own erection with the same substance, biting back a hiss of pleasure. Once done with that, he climbed on top of his brother completely. "Make sure you relax, alright?" Simon nodded, holding onto Alvin's upper arms.

Alvin eased himself inside Simon, making sure to be gentle and slow. Simon forced himself to relax, his grip on Alvin tightening with each gentle push. "Alvin..." Simon whispered, fighting the urge to dig his nails deep into Alvin's arms.

"I know, Si. Almost there." Alvin whispered breathlessly, leaning in and kissing him softly. Alvin's patience didn't last, so with one quick buck, he thrust himself in, burying himself to the hilt. Simon bit back a cry, biting his lower lip, tears slipping from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Simon." Alvin whispered, kissing away his brother's tears.

"It's fine..." Simon replied lightly. "You can move now, I'm fine." Alvin felt bad for hurting Simon more than necessary, and decided to make up for it. He pulled out and thrust back in, going slow and gentle. Simon moaned lightly. "Alvin, please. I'm not a porcelain doll, you won't break me you know." Alvin chuckled.

"I know Si." Alvin replied, but he did make his next few thrusts rougher. Simon moaned, arching his back. He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Theodore's ear perked at hearing a rather loud 'thump' coming from Simon's room. He was tempted to ignore it, but he was drawn to it thanks to his natural curiosity. Setting his half eaten doughnut down, he climbed out of his bed and stepped out into the hall. Simon's room was at the end of the hall. What could be going on that Theodore managed to hear so well?

_Well, like Simon says, when you have a question, you should go and find the answer. _Theodore thought with a smile.

* * *

If Alvin timed everything right, he knew Theodore should be coming in about...five seconds. This was going to be fun on his part. With everything working right, he decided to take things up a notch.

His next thrust, he hit Simon's spot dead on, silencing his cry of pleasure with his lips. And right on cue: 'Knock! Knock! Knock!'

Alvin felt Simon tense almost instantly, this he hadn't planned. If Simon tensed up, he couldn't move. That would ruin his fun. He pouted. His scheming mind came up with another idea when his eyes zeroed in on the hickey.

"Simon? What's going on? I heard something hitting the wall, are you alright?" Theodore's muffled voice asked.

Simon couldn't breathe right, he was pissed off with Alvin, knowing he had something to do with this. He forced his hazy eyes on him. He couldn't remain mad at him, not when he was causing him so much pleasure. Annoyed was another thing.

"Simon?" Theodore knocked again. Alvin smiled, motioning to the door with his head. He leaned in and sucked on Simon's mark, feeling his body relax and a soft moan escape his brother. With him now relaxed, Alvin resumed thrusting, his attention focused on the pleasure spot. "Simon," Theodore said once more, "I know you're awake. Just let me know if you're alright."

Simon could hear his brother, but he couldn't wrap his mind around what he was saying. _If I'm alright..._ "Theo...Teddy..." Simon called breathlessly, moving Alvin from his neck and struggling to give him a glare. Alvin chuckled.

"Simon, you sound like you can't breathe. Should I call Dave?" Theodore asked with genuine concern. Simon's eyes drifted closed, struggling not to let any noise escape him.

"Alvin..." Simon whispered. Alvin smiled knowingly. "I'm gonna come..."

"Unless you want a third party," Alvin said, referring to Theodore. "Then you'd better send him away." Simon bit back a moan as his prostate was hit once more, turning his gaze to the door. He looked back at Alvin through blurry eyes.

"Simon, you're worrying me. Just tell me you're okay." Theodore said. Simon opened his mouth to reply, but shut it instantly when Alvin deliberately increased his speed and roughness.

When he felt he had some sort of control on his voice, Simon managed to reply, "Theo, I'm fine... Don't worry..." He clutched Alvin's shoulders, arching into his actions.

"Okay Simon..." Theodore left at that, relieved, yet suspicious. Of what, he didn't know.

* * *

"Now that that's settled, I can finish you off." Alvin said with a smirk. Simon let out a breathy moan, bucking his hips, as Alvin drove himself in deeper.

"That-that was mean, what you did..." Simon breathed out, referring to the Theodore situation. Alvin managed a light chuckle.

"We'll discuss it later, Si." Alvin said lightly, thrusting in once more, silencing his and Simon's cries of ecstasy as they both climaxed with a deep kiss. Alvin continued pumping as they both rode out their orgasms.

Withdrawing from Simon's body with caution, he collapsed next to him, both sweaty and panting. Simon's cheeks were flushed a deep crimson while Alvin's were a pale red.

Once he'd gathered his breath, Alvin propped himself up onto his elbow and simply watched Simon, who was staring at the ceiling. "Are you planning on dwelling on it, Si?" Alvin asked.

Simon looked at Alvin. "Dwelling on what?"

"The fact that Theodore was close to catching us." Alvin explained. Simon furrowed his eyebrows, his blush deepening.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Simon asked. Alvin smiled a bit too innocently.

"Well, I knew he was staying home tonight." Alvin replied. Simon didn't have the energy to argue about it. He sighed and looked back at the ceiling. Alvin's smile dropped a bit and he reached over, pulling Simon closer to him. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position." He blushed, his mind working both ways.

"Don't worry about it. You made up for it." Simon said with a smile. Alvin chuckled, pulling the blanket over them.

* * *

Theodore sat in his room, mulling things over. His mind kept coming up with possibilities on what was going on. His main question was: Where had Alvin been? He didn't see him in his room, and he knew he wasn't in the kitchen, considering he himself had been going back and forth.

Where had Alvin been? Was he with Simon? If so, why hadn't he said anything? Why did Simon sound so breathless? And his answers had long pauses in them.

If Theodore didn't know any better, he'd have to think Simon was doing something...sex related. Was he...Theodore didn't finish his thought. Were his brothers...? Were they...?

_Oh...God...! _

_

* * *

**Review please! Leaves room for more, huh? lol ^-^**  
_


End file.
